Los hijos de Ipswich
by VeroLautner
Summary: Jacob Black, Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarthy y Jasper Whitlock son los  hijos de Ipswich, han vivido con un poder que se ha mantenido en secreto desde  hace muchos años. Creían que eran los únicos descendientes de los  hechiceros de Ispwich, hasta ahora..
1. Poder

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia estaba basada en la película The Covenant. **

Capitulo 1. Poder.

Nos encontrábamos caminando por el Bosque de Ipswich, esta noche era la fogata de celebración para el regreso a clases en la Academia Spencer y esperábamos divertirnos un poco, teniendo en cuenta que todo el tiempo debíamos pasar desapercibidos.

-Espero que haya algunas chicas-Dice Emmett sonriendo.

-En todos lados esperas que haya chicas Emm-Le dice Jasper sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

-Tal vez si le dijeras a Alice que me presentara alguna amiga no fuera necesario Jazz-Le dijo Emmett como si fuera obvio.

-Yo espero que Bella ya haya llegado-Dice Edward.

Nosotros solo negamos con la cabeza. Este chico estaba clavado de su novia, pero era entendible, se habían conocido cuando iniciamos primer año y se habían vuelto inseparables.

Nos detuvimos cuando llegamos al borde del acantilado. No se veía absolutamente nada hacia abajo pero nosotros actuábamos como si no hubiera una gran caída desde donde estábamos.

-Que esperamos!-Dijo Emmett situándose a mi lado.

-Emmett por favor tomate las cosas en serio-Le pedí frustrado. Yo era el mayor de todos mis amigos por eso siempre trataba de que actuaran de acuerdo a lo que éramos.

-Deja de ser aguafiestas Jacob-Me dijo cansinamente. Y luego se dejo caer del acantilado. Jasper le siguió.

-Jasper!-Grite yo.

-Cálmate Jake, esto no va a matarnos-Me dijo Edward palmeando mi hombro y luego se dejo caer.

Yo suspire y le seguí. Debieron ser unos 100 metros pero caí al suelo como si hubiera bajado un escalón.

BELLA P.O.V

Estaba esperando a los chicos cuando una chica que no había visto antes en la escuela se me acerco.

-Hola eres Isabella Swan?-Me preguntó.

-Solo Bella!-Grite ya que la música estaba realmente alta.

-Bella! Mucho gusto, soy Reneesme Danvers, tu compañera de habitación!-Me gritó también.

-De qué escuela vienes Rennee…Como es que es tu nombre?-Ella sonrió y sacudió la mano quitándole importancia.

-Solo llámame Nessa! Y vengo de la escuela pública de Forks, en Washington!-Me dijo.

La chica me cayó muy bien. De inmediato nos pusimos a hablar y yo la puse al día sobre los chicos de la escuela.

-Aquel de allá es Mike Newton-Le dije señalando a un rubio que estaba prácticamente comiéndose el cuello de Jessica Stanley-Es un cerdo!-Agregue y ella sonrió-Y la chica a la que está haciéndole una traqueotomía se llama Jessica, y prácticamente ha pasado por todos los chicos de la escuela!-Le dije yo.

-Quien ese de allá?-me pregunto señalando a un chico que acababa de ingresar a Spencer.

-Es el chico nuevo-Le dije yo-No se su nombre, pero lo sabré.

En ese momento se acercaron por una colina los chicos más populares de la escuela, eran prácticamente la realeza de Spencer.

-Ya llegaron-Dije yo.

Nessa miro en la dirección hacia donde yo miraba-Quienes?-Dijo.

-Los hijos de Ipswich-Dije sonriendo.

JACOB P.O.V.

Llegamos hacia donde estaba Bella con una chica que no había visto nunca. Era hermosa, tenía el cabello castaño largo y liso, la piel trigueña, ojos cafés y labios rojos y carnosos. Llevaba un top corto que dejaba ver su abdomen y unos vaqueros descaderados que resaltaban su figura.

-Bella-salude.

-Jake-Dijo ella sonriendo-Cariño!-Agrego lanzándose a los brazos de Edward y besándolo.

Yo solo pude quedarme mirando a la chica la cual me correspondió la mirada y luego me sonrió.

-Quien es ella?-Pregunto Edward.

-Mi nueva compañera de habitación. Nessa Danvers-Dije yo-El es Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, -Dijo Bella señalando a cada uno y cuando iba a presentar a Emmett, el la interrumpió.

-McCarthy, Emmett McCarthy-Le dijo extendiéndole su mano-Sabes? Nessa es el nombre de mi abuela, me recuerdas a ella-Dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

Yo rodé los ojos-Jacob Black-Le dije estrechando su mano-Y no me recuerdas a mi abuela en lo absoluto-Agregue sonriendo y mirando a Emmett de reojo.

Nessa sonrió-Me alegra, mucho gusto-Dijo mirándome.

-Hola Jacob-Dijo Jessica Stanley acercándose coquetamente según ella, se interpuso entre Nessa y yo.

-Jessica-Salude yo aun mirando a Nessa.

-Que tal tu verano?-Me pregunto.

-Ahmmm-Dije yo sin dejar de mirar a Nessa, es que no veía que estaba ocupado!-pensé. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención porque volteo hacia donde yo miraba.

-Soy Jessica-Le dijo extendiéndole su mano a Nessa y mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Nessa-Dijo ella estrechándole la mano y sonriendo.

-Ahhh claro, eres la de la escuela pública-Dijo Jessica sonriendo engreídamente.

Nessa solo asintió-Dime.. Como hiciste para ingresar a Spencer viniendo de una escuela pública?-Siguió hablando Jessica de forma arrogante.

-Porque no te calmas Jessica-Le dije yo.

En eso llego Mike Newton con otro chico y se interpuso entre Jessica y yo-Porque no te calmas tu Black-Me espeto. Yo rodé los ojos.

-No quiero problemas Newton-Le dije.

-Se ve que no Black-Me dijo arrogante.

-Es un imbécil-Dijo el otro chico acercándose a mí.

-En serio Tyler?-Dijo Emmett encaminándose al chico. Yo lo detuve.

-Cálmate Emm no vale la pena-Le dije yo.

-Si "Emm" no vale la pena-Repitió Newton con voz chillona-Creo que le debes a Jessica una disculpa-Me dijo Newton.

Yo sonreí-De hecho, yo creo que Jessica le debe una disculpa a Nessa-Dije yo mirándolo burlonamente. Nessa sonrió.

Entonces se vino hacia mí y me empujo, pero cuando yo iba a reaccionar un chico se metió entre el y yo.

-Creo que deberías irte-Le dijo el chico. De repente Tyler vomito sobre Newton y yo mire a Emmett asqueado. El solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Luego el dj aviso que venía la policía en camino así que nos dirigimos hacia el bosque donde habíamos dejado la camioneta, yo mire al chico.

-Gracias…-Le dije extendiéndole la mano.

-James, James Collins, y no fue nada-Me dijo estrechando mi mano-El vomito de su amigo llego en buen momento-Agrego Sonriendo.

-Verdad que sí?-Dijo Emmett burlándose. Yo lo mire, luego hablaría con él.

-Te llevo?-Le pregunto Edward a Bella.

-No cariño, he traído mi auto-Le respondió.

-Me puedes llevar a la escuela?-Le pregunto James a Bella.

-Claro, también llevare a Nessa-Le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias por defenderme allí-Me dijo Nessa en voz baja. Yo solo me encogí de hombros y le sonreí. Nos separamos a nuestros autos.

Cuando ya estábamos dentro, Bella se asomo por la ventanilla.

-Mi auto no enciende!-Grito.

-Vengan con nosotros!-Dijo Edward.

-No puedo dejar el auto aquí!-Respondió Bella.

-Yo lo arreglare-Dijo Emmett saliendo del auto.

-Emmett no!-Le dijo yo.

El se encogió de hombros-Tal vez pueda impresionar a Nessa-Me dijo.

Llego al auto de Bella y levanto el capo. Puso las manos en los extremos y sus ojos se volvieron totalmente negros. Yo solo negué con la cabeza. Tenía que hablar con él, primero el vomito de Tyler y ahora arreglando un auto, no podía seguir abusando de nuestros poderes de esa manera.

-Enciéndelo!-Dijo bajando el capo. Ella lo intento y el auto encendió.

-Gracias Emm! Nos vemos-Dijo Bella arrancando.

El volvió al auto con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

-Eres un idiota-Le dije. En eso se escucho el sonido de unas sirenas y Emmett abrió la puerta del conductor asiéndole señas a Jasper, este solo rodo los ojos y se paso al asiento del copiloto.

-Es hora de irnos Emmett-Le dije. El solo asintió y sonrió acelerando, pero la patrulla estaba muy cerca de nosotros por lo que no conseguíamos despegarnos.

-Mejor estaciónate Emm, están muy cerca-Le dije cansinamente.

-Seguro! Eso impresionara a Harvard!-Me dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente. Claro, tenía que sacar la tarjeta de Harvard para conseguir lo que quería-Divirtámonos Jake, deja las reglas a un lado solo por un momento!-Me dijo.

Yo me encogí de hombros-Esta bien, acelera tal vez podamos perderlos con un poco de diversión-Le dije yo. El acelero a fondo y comenzó a esquivar arboles, la patrulla nos seguía de cerca. Emmett estaba tomando el camino hacia el acantilado por lo que adivine sus pensamientos.

-Bueno chicos, es hora-Dijo, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-Vamos Jake, tenemos que hacerlo todos-Me dijo Edward sonriendo. Yo solo asentí y sonreí.

-Aquí vamos-Dije. La patrulla al parecer pensaba que no sabíamos a donde nos dirigíamos porque comenzó a sonar el claxon. Yo cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí estaban totalmente negros, al igual que los chicos.

Emmett acelero a un mas y sonrió-Que Harry Potter nos bese el trasero!-Gritó y caímos. La patrulla se detuvo en el borde del precipicio y los policías salieron. Se asomaron alumbrando con linternas el fondo del acantilado, cuando caímos detrás de ellos con un fuerte estruendo y soltando carcajadas.

Emmett les mostro su dedo medio, dio reversa al auto y los dejamos atrás.

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejenme su opinión!


	2. Los hijos de ipswich

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia estaba basada en la película The Covenant**.

Capitulo 2. Los Hijos de Ipswich

Nadie sabe realmente como surgió el poder, ni siquiera el libro de los condenados registro su inicio, pero aquellos que lo dominaron fueron perseguidos. A mediados del siglo 17 muchos escaparon de la brutal cacería de brujas en Inglaterra y Francia yéndose a América mientras la brutal persecución de aquellos con el poder se esparcía a través de Massachusetts, las familias de Ipswich hicieron un pacto de silencio para protegerse y lo han mantenido por 300 años en secreto, hasta ahora.

JACOB P.O.V.

Habíamos llegado a la mansión de mi familia. Después de llevar a Emmett y Jasper a la escuela, Edward me había llevado a casa.

-Gracias por traerme hermano-Le dije.

-De nada amigo, cuídate-Me respondió-Llama mañana-Agregó.

Yo asentí y entre a la casa. Iba a subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación cuando la voz de mi madre me detuvo.

-Llegas temprano Jacob-Dijo. Yo entre a la sala y ella estaba ahí sentada en el sillón que era de mi padre tomando una copa de Whisky y calando un cigarrillo.

-Es más de media noche mama, que haces despierta-Le dije seriamente.

Ella suspiro-Pensando en que mi pequeño cumple 18 años esta semana-Me dijo. Yo solo suspire cansado. Otra vez el mismo tema.

-Dios, te ves tan idéntico a tu padre bajo esta luz-Siguió con voz triste-Te había dicho que él era un año más joven que tu cuando lo conocí?-Me pregunto. Claro que ya lo había dicho, lo hacía siempre.

-Si madre, ya lo habías dicho-Le dije yo-Ahora ve a dormir madre por favor.

-El era tan guapo, el hombre más hermoso que había visto-Me dijo-Tengo miedo Jacob, tengo miedo de perderte como a él-Termino con la voz entrecortada. Yo suspire.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que yo no soy como él?-Le dije cansado.

-El decía exactamente lo mismo respecto a su padre Jacob, por eso tengo miedo-Dijo-Es que no entiendes que esos poderes que tú y tus amigos recibieron a los 13 años no son nada comparado a los que recibirás cuando asciendas?-Me dijo obstinadamente-Son mucho más fuertes, mas seductivos! No podrás evitar usarlos todo el tiempo!-Dijo elevando la voz-Haciéndote viejo, consumiendo tu juventud, hasta que no quede nada de ti!-terminó.

-No lo hare mamá-le dije yo, ya habíamos tenido esta conversación muchas veces-No me pasara lo mismo que mi padre-Agregué dirigiéndome a las escaleras-Ahora descansa-Le pedí.

NESSA P.O.V.

Habíamos llegado a la escuela y James nos acompaño a la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-Gracias James-Le dijo Bella sonriendo.

-No fue nada chicas, gracias por el aventón-Agrego él.

-Mañana iremos a comprar unas cosas al pueblo, quieres ir?-Le pregunto Bella.

-Claro, nos vemos-Dijo el alejándose.

Bella y yo entramos a la habitación y nos descambiamos. Yo tenía mucha curiosidad respecto a Jacob y sus amigos. Sentía que un aura muy fuerte los rodeaba cuando estaban juntos, y además eran todos muy apuestos, en especial Jacob. Sonreí ante mis pensamientos.

-En que piensas?-Me pregunto Bella mientras se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo.

-Nada, solo tengo curiosidad, porque les dicen los Hijos de Ipswich?-Pregunté-Es que acaso son una banda de rock?-Agregué.

Bella soltó una carcajada-Eres divertida, me agradas-Dijo-Se les llama así porque son los descendientes de cinco familias que se establecieron en la Colonia de Ipswich en el año 1600. Todos son muy ricos y se criaron prácticamente juntos-Agregó.

Yo asentí sorprendida.

-Sabes que le gustaste a Emmett y a Jacob?-Me preguntó sonriendo-Sin embargo yo elegiría a Jacob-Agregó.

Yo me sonroje-Y eso porque?-Pregunté.

-Pues porque Jacob es un buen chico. En lugar de estar aquí en el internado de fiesta se queda en la mansión de su familia cuidando a su madre-Dijo ella.

-Que le pasa a su madre?-Pregunte interesada.

-Pues su esposo murió cuando Jacob era un chico, y ella se volvió alcohólica-Dijo Bella.

-Ya veo. Y.. Jacob tiene novia?-Pregunté con vergüenza.

Bella sonrió-Oh pero estamos interesadas no?-Me dijo pícaramente-Luego dijo-No, el siempre ha estado solo.

Yo asentí sonriendo-Y cuál es la quinta familia?-Le pregunte.

-Vaya como cambias de tema!-Dijo Bella acusadoramente y luego se encogió de hombros-La quinta familia fue asesinada durante la cacería de las brujas de Salem. Esa fue la razón por la que las otras familias se trasladaron a Ispwich-Agrego.

Yo me quede sorprendida-Que miedo-Dije.

Bella solo sonrió-Es genial, yo siempre le pregunto a Edward pero el evade el tema, no sé porque tanto misterio-Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo me quede con la curiosidad de conocer más acerca de la historia de la familia de Jacob así que me decidí a que mañana averiguaría un poco en la biblioteca de la escuela. Decidí darme una ducha antes de dormir por lo que tome una toalla y salí de la habitación.

Iba caminando por los pasillos hacia las duchas recordando el rostro de Jacob, realmente era apuesto, y por lo que me había contado Bella era un buen chico. Llegue al baño y me descambie. Entre a una de las duchas y puse el agua caliente. Estaba realmente cansada por lo que ya iba a cerrar la ducha cuando sentí un ruido y luego la luz se apago. Yo extrañada me envolví en la toalla y salí pero no podía ver mucho por el vapor.

-Hola? Hay alguien ahí?-Pregunte. En ese momento sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo asustándome. Me di la vuelta pero no había nadie. En el piso había unos trozos de vidrio, la lámpara debió quemarse, pero sentía una presencia extraña que me aterro completamente por lo que decidí irme. Caminaba mirando para todos lados, estaba realmente nerviosa, sentía que alguien me seguía, mire hacia atrás para asegurarme y cuando regrese la vista al frente casi me muero del susto.

-Ahhhh!-Grite llevándome las manos al pecho.

-Lo siento! No quise asustarte, acabo de regresar-Me dijo Emmett.

-Dios.. Que susto me has dado. Es que sentí que había alguien en las duchas-Le dije.

El me miro un momento-Vamos a revisar-Me pidió.

Volvimos a las duchas y el reviso el lugar-No hay nadie-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Nos vemos luego.

-Sí, gracias-Dije encaminándome de nuevo a la habitación. No me sentí segura hasta que estuve dentro.

JACOB P.O.V.

Una sensación muy fuerte me saco del sueño. Me desperté sobresaltado y sudando. Mire el reloj. 2 am. Demonios-pensé pasándome la mano por el cabello. Sentí como si alguien estuviera haciendo magia, pero no un hechizo común, fue como si estuvieran utilizando una gran cantidad de poder, y debió ser así ya que de otra manera no me hubiera sacado del sueño de esa manera. Decidí acostarme de nuevo y pensar en ello mañana.

Gracias a **Ro 91 **por leer!

Que tal? Quien habrá usado magia? Dejenme reviews!


	3. El espectro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia estaba basada en la película The Covenant. **

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Capitulo 3. El espectro

Esa mañana me levante aun con la sensación de que algo había sucedido. Me duche y me vestí, me coloque unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta negra cuello en V. Tome el periódico de la mesa y mientras salía lo leí. Fruncí el ceño. Un chico de la escuela había muerto por sobredosis. Me monte en el auto y me dirigí a la farmacia del pueblo. En el camino Edward me llamo al celular.

-Hola hermano como estas?-Me dijo.

-Ed, amigo justamente iba a hablarte, creo que algo sucedió-Le dije yo.

-De que hablas hermano? Que paso?-Pregunto el extrañado.

-Pues que Emmett anoche estaba utilizando sus poderes-Le dije yo.

-Emmett? Y porque crees que fue él?-Me pregunto.

-Por favor Ed, siempre es Emmett-Le dije mirando el periódico que había dejado en el asiento del copiloto-Lo extraño es que jamás había sentido cuando alguno de ustedes utilizaba el poder-Le comente.

-No hermano, tal vez lo sentiste porque estas cerca de ascender-Dijo el.

-No lo sé, tal vez Ed, pero fue tan fuerte que logro despertarme-Le dije yo-Lo que sea que Emm estuvo haciendo fue algo grande.

-Tranquilo Jake, sabes que solo está usando los poderes porque tiene envidia de que asciendas primero que él-Me dijo Edward con un todo burlón.

Yo iba a contestarle cuando volví a mirar al asiento del copiloto y lo vi. Era el chico del periódico pero tenía los ojos vidriosos y la piel gris, luego se evaporo, pero logro aterrorizarme porque solté el teléfono. Todo paso muy rápido. Escuche un claxon y cuando mire a la carretera un enorme camión me golpeo de frente, el auto voló en mil pedazos y yo solo me concentre en salir ileso, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí el auto se reconstruyo a mi alrededor y aterrice detrás del camión sudando y exaltado.

-Jacob! Jake que pasa? Levanta el teléfono Jake!-Escuche la voz de Edward en el celular. Aun respirando agitadamente lo tome del piso del auto.

-Ed.. Acabo de ver un espectro-Le dije asustado-Tenia la forma del chico muerto de la escuela.

-Qué? Quien te enviaría un espectro?-Me pregunto exaltado-No es posible, solo nosotros podemos conjurar uno y no creo que los chicos hicieran algo así-Siguió.

-No tengo idea amigo-Dije yo algo mas calmado-Pero siento que algo esta pasando.

-Escucha, cálmate amigo. Hoy iremos al bar y hablaremos con Emmett, no te preocupes-Dijo Edward.

-Está bien. Nos vemos Ed-Dije y colgué.

Respire profundamente y arranque. Necesitaba comprar unas medicinas para mi padre. Todos pensaban que él había muerto, pero la realidad era otra muy distinta. Mi padre se había envejecido por abusar de sus poderes. Llegue a la farmacia y me dieron las dosis que había pedido por teléfono.

-Jacob? Hola!-Dijo Bella.

-Hola Bells como estas?-Le pregunte yo.

-Bien, comprando algunas cosas para la habitación-Me dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-Oye, escuchaste lo del chico muerto?-Me pregunto en voz baja.

-Si algo escuche-Dije evitando el tema.

-Lo conocias?-Pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-No, creo que era nuevo-Dije yo. Ella asintió.

-Creo que vivía en el piso de Jazz y Emm-Dijo ella. Luego miro por encima de mi hombro y sonrió.

-Hola Jacob!-Dijo Nessa. Yo voltee sonriendo.

-Hey, como estas?-Le dije. Detrás de ella llego el chico de ayer, James.

-Hola hermano que tal?-Pregunto estrechándome la mano.

-James.. Bien gracias-Dije yo.

-Chicos quieren ir a ver la nueva película?-Dijo Bella-Le voy a decir a Edward.

-Lo siento, tengo que hacer un recado de mi madre-Dije yo mirando a Nessie.

-Yo voy-Dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo ya la vi-Dijo Nessa mirándome.

Bella sonrió y miro a Nessa como intercambiando información. Mujeres-pensé.

-Quieres acompañarme-Le pregunte a Nessa.

-Claro!-Dije ella sonriendo. Yo asentí y me despedí de Bella y James.

-Le dices a Edward que me llame Bella-Le pedí mirando a James. No me gustaba que fueran solo los dos a ver la película, espero que Ed vaya-pensé- él a veces dejaba sola a Bella mucho tiempo por quedarse reparando su moto.

Ella solo asintió.

Nessa y yo nos encaminamos a mi auto y conduje hacia la antigua mansión de mi familia. Estaba prácticamente deshabitada, solo estaba mi padre y el cuidador, el viejo Quil.

Íbamos pasando por las ruinas de la Colonia Ipswich cuando Nessa soltó un suspiro de admiración.

-Esto es hermoso!-Me dijo mirando a todos lados.

-Aquel es el Granero Putnam-Le dije yo señalando las ruinas-O lo que queda de él. Todo este lugar es lo que pertenecía a la Colonia Ipswich-Agregue.

Ella asintió-Asombroso-Dijo.

Es hermosa-pensé. Hacía gestos que dejaban en evidencia lo que pensaba. Ahora mismo estaba concentrada en el paisaje. Decidí conocerla un poco más.

-Y que te trajo a Spencer-Le pregunte.

-Me gane una beca-Respondió simplemente.

-Pero porque aquí en la Academia-Insistí yo con curiosidad.

-Bueno, es que quiero ir a Harvard y esta escuela es muy prestigiosa-Me dijo.

Yo sonreí-Sabes? Mi padre se graduó en Harvard-Dije yo.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida-En serio? Genial!-Dijo y luego cambio su expresión-Bella me dijo que él murió, lo siento-Dijo.

-No te preocupes-Dije y luego sonreí-Bella y tu hablan de mi?-Pregunte.

Ella soltó una carcajada-Bueno, solo cosas de chicas-Dijo cuando dejo de reír.

Yo sonreí y seguí por el camino que llevaba a la mansión. Cuando llegamos apague el auto.

-Es la primera casa de la colonia-Dije yo saliendo del auto.

-Vive alguien ahí?-Pregunto.

-Solo el cuidador, Quil-Dije y en ese momento se escucho un disparo. Demonios! Maldito viejo-Pensé.

-Quil! Soy yo! Jacob!-Grite hacia la ventana-Ya no ve nada-Le dije a Nessa.

Ella se echo a reír-Tu crees?-Me dijo sarcástica.

-Quien viene contigo?-Pregunto Quil oculto en las sombras.

-Es una amiga!-Grite de vuelta-Espera aquí-Le dije a Nessa. Ella asintió.

Yo me encamine a la puerta con la bolsa de las medicinas. Entre y subí las escaleras. En la habitación se encontraba Quil de pie junto a la ventana.

-Deberías ser más cuidadoso Jacob-Me dijo seriamente.

-Lo sé Quil, lo soy-Le dije secamente-El necesita otra cosa?-Pregunte señalando al sillón donde descansaba mi padre.

-No-Dijo simplemente.

-Bien, vuelvo en una semana-Dije yo encaminándome a las escaleras. Sali y me dirigi al auto.

-Estas bien?-Le pregunte a Nessa.

-Si-Dijo sonriendo.

-Bien, quieres bañarte o cambiarte antes?-Le pregunte yo sonriendo.

-Antes de que?-Me pregunto ella extrañada.

-De ir a Ali's por supuesto-Le dije yo.

-Ali's que es eso?-Pregunto curiosa.

Yo me encogí de hombros-Es el bar de Alice, la novia de Jasper-Le dije.

-Oh, bueno, vamos entonces, estoy bien-Me dijo sonriendo.

Yo asentí. Me encantaba esta chica-pensé mientras conducía al pueblo.

****

Que les ha parecido? Dejenme su opinión!


	4. La pelea

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia estaba basada en la película The Covenant. **

Capitulo 4. La pelea.

Llegamos allá y entramos. Jasper y Emmett estaban en la mesa de billar jugando con Newton y Tyler, yo rodé los ojos, hoy iba a ver problemas. Nos aproximamos a la barra.

-Alice! Como estas?-Pregunte.

Ella sonrió y se monto en la barra quedando sentada, paso sus brazos por mi cuello-Jake! Como estas?-Dijo abrazándome efusivamente.

Yo solo sonreí así era ella.

-Bien Ali, ella es Nessa-Le dije señalándola.

-Hola! Mucho gusto! Soy Alice, la novia de Jasper-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abrazando a Nessa. Yo solté una pequeña carcajada. Era demasiado efusiva.

-Mucho gusto Alice-Dijo Nessa sonriendo y devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Oh es hermosa Jacob! Me cae bien!-Me dijo Alice como si Nessa no estuviera allí. Yo volví a reír. Adoraba a esa chica, siempre me ponía de buen humor.

-Hola chicos!-Dijo Bella detrás de nosotros. Yo voltee esperando ver a Edward con ella, pero en su lugar estaba James. Asentí en su dirección.

-Hola! Que tal la película?-Dijo Nessa.

-Genial! Muy divertida-Dijo Bella sonriendo.

James asintió. -Fue muy buena, hubieran venido con nosotros-Dijo.

Yo me encogí de hombros-Vamos a sentarnos, Ed debe estar por llegar-Dije mirando a Bella, ella asintió. Estábamos en una mesa hablando cuando se acerco Ed.

-Hola amor-Le dijo a Bella mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

-Cariño! Como estas? Te perdiste la película!-Le dijo ella dándole un beso.

-Si lo siento amor, estaba reparando la moto-Le dijo.

-No te preocupes cariño, James me acompaño-Dijo Bella sonriendo.

El cambio fue inmediato. Edward tenso la mandíbula y miro a James.

-Oh en serio?-Dijo mirándolo duramente-Quieres algo de comer?-Le pregunto a Bella.

-Bueno amor, lo que tu pidas-Le dijo. Edward fue hacia la barra a hacer el pedido, y James sonreía burlonamente. Yo negué con la cabeza y me puse de pie.

-Ya vuelvo-Le dije a Nessa. Ella asintió y siguió hablando con Bella.

Me acerque donde estaban los chicos en la mesa de pool.

-Que pasa chicos?-Les dije chocando los puños.

-Jake! Que pasa hermano?-Dijo Jazz.

-Vaya si es el abuelo-Dijo Emm sonriendo. Yo rodé los ojos, porque demonios tenía que bromear todo el tiempo? Luego me dio con el codo señalando a la barra. Había una chica rubia en una falda campana corta, estaba hablando con Alice y tenía el cuerpo apoyado en la barra, yo sonreí.

-Apuesto que lleva algodón azul-Dijo Emmett poniendo un billete en la mesa.

-Encaje rosa-Dijo Jasper besando el billete y poniéndolo también.

Sonreí-Esa chica no usa interior desde los 12 años chicos-Dije poniendo también mi billete.

Emmett cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió estaban totalmente negros. Miro a la chica y la falda se levanto como si hubiera entrado una corriente de aire. Sí!-pensé. No llevaba interior. La chico grito y miro a todos lados bajándose la falda.

-Gracias, gracias-Dije sonriendo y tomando los billetes.

Emmett se encogió de hombros-Demonios, esta hermosa-Dijo y se acerco a la chica para hablarle. Yo rodé los ojos mientras Jasper también se iba para hablar con Alice.

Me acerque a la barra donde estaba Edward.

-Que pasa hermano?-Dije palmeando su hombro.

-Nada Jake, ese tipo no me cae bien-Me dijo refiriéndose a James.

Yo sonreí negando con la cabeza-Eres un celoso Ed, si pasaras menos tiempo reparando tu moto y mas con Bells no estuvieras en estas-Le dije yo.

Le entregaron la orden que había pedido. Hamburguesas con papas y una soda.

-Para que veas cómo soy hermano, toma-Le dije poniendo los billetes en la barra-Lo que le gane a esos pobres pequeños-Dije señalando con la cabeza a Emm y Jazz.

-De nuevo una chica sin interior?-Pregunto sonriendo.

Yo asentí-Abundan Ed, no es mi culpa-Le dije mientras nos encaminábamos a la mesa.

El dejo la comida y yo me dirigí hacia la mesa de futbol, James me siguió.

-Jugamos?-Pregunto. Yo asentí. Comenzamos a jugar mientras hablábamos.

-Tú y los demás son muy unidos no?-Me pregunto.

-Nuestras familias son unidas, crecimos juntos-Le dije yo-Somos como hermanos-Agregué.

-Debió ser lindo tener algo de compañía-Dijo haciendo una jugada y metiendo un gol.

Yo sonreí-Oh, dos de tres! Vas a perder chico-Le dije.

En ese momento llego Ed y miro a James.

-Puedo jugar?-Le dijo. El solo asintió, se movió y se puso a observar.

-Jacob me dijo que son nadadores-Dijo James a Edward.

-Somos los mejores de Spencer, hemos sido campeones estatales dos veces-Dijo sin mirarlo.

-Oh yo también nadaba en mi antigua escuela, soy estilo libre-Le dijo.

-No aquí, es el estilo de Jacob-Le dijo mirándolo duramente.

Yo solo mire a Edward pidiéndole con la mirada que se calmara y James se encogió de hombros. En ese momento cambio la música a una mas movida y Edward me golpeo el hombro señalando a mi izquierda. Nessa y Bella hacia nosotros con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vamos Jake! No me trajiste para verte jugar futbol o sí?-Me dijo Nessa. Yo sonreí mientras ella me jalaba del brazo.

-Si! Vamos cariño!-Le dijo Bella a Edward, al cual se le quito el mal humor de inmediato.

Comenzamos a bailar y yo solo podía quedarme atontado viendo como se movía Nessa. Ella soltaba carcajadas de vez en cuando por mis torpes movimientos pero se pegaba más a mí en vez de alejarse. Movía su cabello y cantaba a todo pulmón mientras bailaba. Yo solamente sonreía. En ese momento se escucho el sonido de una botella romperse y yo mire por encima de su hombro. Como no-pensé rodando los ojos-Newton estaba empujandose Emmett

-Ed! Ven aquí!-Le dije a Edward-Son Emmett y Jasper-Espera un momento-Le dije a Nessa besando su mejilla. Ella asintió.

El vino hacia mí y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de pool. Emmett estaba a punto de golpear a Newton cuando yo me metí en medio.

-Aquí no Emm-Le dije-Sabes que a Alice no le gustan las peleas.

-Como siempre Jacob, metiéndote en lo que no te importa-Dijo enojado.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras-Le dije haciéndome a un lado. Al parecer no recordaba lo que le había pasado la última vez que se peleo en el bar de Ali.

El iba a volver a golpear a Newton cuando Alice salió de la barra con un bat de beisbol de acero. Yo sonreí.

-Otra vez Emmett McCarthy?-Le pregunto con los labios fruncidos.

El palideció y retrocedió, obviamente recordando la paliza que le había dado la pequeña Alice cuando había destrozado unas mesas en su bar.

-Lo siento Ali, pero el cerdo de Newton estaba molestando a Rose-Dijo señalando a la chica de la apuesta. Yo rodé los ojos, Emmett era tan predecible, si no era por chicas era por dinero o cualquier otra estupidez, pero siempre causaba problemas.

-Yo no necesito que me cuiden, guapo-Le dijo la chica rubia sonriendo coqueta. Alice rodo los ojos y se dirigió a la rubia.

-Rosalie haz el favor de dejar de echar leña al fuego, ve a casa-Le dijo Alice secamente.

-Está bien hermanita, te quiero. Adiós Emmett-Le respondió a Alice y luego le soplo un beso a Emmett.

-El pequeño Emmy le tiene miedo a Alice-Dijo Newton sonriendo burlón.

-No te metas a Alice en esto Newton-Dijo Jazz mosqueado-Mejor lárgate.

Newton miro enojado a Jasper y se fue con sus amigos. Emmett bufo y se encamino hacia la salida. Yo mire a Edward y el asintió. Era el momento de hablar. Jasper comprendió nuestra conversación silenciosa porque nos siguió.

-Qué demonios te pasa?-Le grité a Emmett-Porque siempre tienes que llamar la atención en todos lados?

-No me grites Jacob! Tú no eres mi padre!-Me grito de vuelta-No te metas en donde no te llaman!-Agrego empujándome cuando iba a entrar de nuevo.

-No he terminado de hablar contigo!-Le dije tomándolo por el hombro. El tomo el brazo con el que lo agarre y sus ojos se volvieron totalmente negros. Estaba usando su poder para imprimir más fuerza en el agarre. Edward y Jasper solo nos observaban en silencio.

Gracias a **Ro 91, MdeCullen, robdel-juschris, Fran Ktrin Black, bybyjose, Olleipattson** por leer!

Que les parece? Comenten!


	5. Adicción

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia estaba basada en la película The Covenant. **

Gracias a **Fran Ktrin Black, lulucullendepattinson, Caro0paz, OlleiPattson, bybyjose, robdel-juschris, MdeCullen** y **Ro91** por leer!

Capitulo 5. Adicción.

-Detente Emmett-Le dije entrecortadamente, mis venas resaltaron por la fuerza que usaba. El solo me ignoro y siguió incrementando su poder. Fue suficiente, estaba cabreado. Use mi poder para zafarme de su agarre y lo empuje enviándolo contra la pared.

- Que necesitas para entenderlo? Es adictivo imbécil!-Le grité mientras él se levantaba respirando agitado-Ya has visto lo que sucede si sigues abusando de tu poder! Si eso quieres es tu problema pero si lo usas al descubierto como ayer te arriesgas a exponernos a todos! Y no dejare que por tus estupideces eso pase!-Termine.

El solo me miro con enojo y señalo con su mano a un barril de acero que tenia a sus pies haciéndolo levitar. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Mi poder es mayor que el tuyo Emmett-Le espete.

-No hasta que asciendas-Respondió tercamente.

-Bien! Inténtalo fortachón-Le dije cabreado. El movió su mano y el barril se vino en mi dirección.

Yo desvié el barril con la mano derecha hacia otro lado y junte mis brazos formando un campo de fuerza y lo envié hacia él, quien salió despedido hacia atrás y su espalda se estrello contra una pila de canastas de botellas. El intento ponerse de pie y yo me dirigí hacia el pero Edward me detuvo.

-Es suficiente Jacob, ya lo ha entendido-Me dijo reteniéndome mientras Jasper corría en su dirección y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Es por su propio bien! –Le dije a Edward intentando zafarme-Sigue usando tus poderes como ayer en la noche y cuando asciendas no valdrás nada!-Le grite a Emmett.

-Solamente le arregle el auto a Bella, no es gran cosa!-Me dijo respirando entrecortadamente y apoyándose de Jasper.

-No hablo de eso Emmett, hablo de la madrugada y sabes que lo hiciste!-Le grite.

-De que estás hablando? No los use luego!-Me dijo empujándome y entrando al bar.

-No está bien usar tus poderes contra nosotros Jacob-Me dijo Jasper seriamente.

-Oh vamos… díselo a Emmett!-Le dije yo pasándome la mano por el cabello. El negó con la cabeza y entro al bar.

Mire a Edward quien me miraba seriamente-Debió ser Emmett, el tuvo que haber sido-Le dije yo obstinadamente.

-Pero como lo sabes?-Pregunto él.

-Porque no fuiste tú y Jasper no tiene el valor para utilizar esa cantidad de magia después de lo que paso con mi padre-Le dije yo. El me iba a responder cuando la puerta del bar se abrió y Nessa asomo la cabeza.

-Estas bien?-me pregunto.

-Sí, estoy bien-Le dije yo mirándola.

-Debemos irnos, esta apunto de llover-Me dijo y confirmando sus palabras se escucho un relámpago.

-Si, está bien vámonos-Le dije yo. Mire a Edward y el asintió. Entramos y Bella estaba esperándonos junto a James. Edward le extendió la mano a Bella, cabeceo en mi dirección y se dirigió a la salida junto con su novia. Yo mire a James.

-Adiós-Le dije simplemente. Nessa se acerco a él y beso su mejilla.

-Adiós chicos que estén bien-Nos dijo sonriendo.

Nos despedimos de Alice y Jasper quien siempre se quedaba para ayudar a cerrar a su novia, Emmett estaba sentado en la barra y por lo visto enojado así que Nessa se despidió de él y nos dirigimos al auto.

-Que pasa entre tú y Emm?-Me pregunto curiosa.

-Nada, es solo que es un cabezota y siempre nos trae problemas-Le dije yo mientras conducía hacia la escuela. Comenzó a llover y ella suspiro.

-Estas bien?-Le pregunte.

-Sí, es que no me gusta la lluvia, me recuerda a Forks-Me dijo sonriendo.

Yo asentí mientras detenía el auto en la entrada de la escuela. Y ella se acomodo en el asiento para mirarme de frente.

-Gracias por un día excelente-Me dijo sonriendo-Me divertí mucho.

Yo asentí-De nada, yo también me divertí-Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa-Escucha, siento mucho lo de Quil, es que no está acostumbrado a verme acompañado-Agregue algo apenado.

-Yo creo que sobreviviré-Me dijo riéndose.

Yo asentí-La verdad, es que eres la única chica a la que he llevado allá-Le dije mirándola.

-Ah sí?-Dijo ella

-Si-Dije asintiendo.

-Y porque es eso?-Me pregunto con un brillo en los ojos.

Yo la mire un momento antes de responder-No lo sé aun-Le dije. Ella sonrió e hizo ademan de salir del auto pero se detuvo.

-Adiós-Dijo.

-Cuídate-Le respondí. Iba a salir pero se volvió y me dio un beso en los labios. Yo sonreí mientras ella salía del auto y caminaba hacia la escuela. Yo encendí el auto cuando entró y me dirigí a casa.

NESSA P.O.V.

Un ruido me saco del sueño. Abrí los ojos perezosamente y me pase la mano por el cabello, mis manos tropezaron con algo y eso me despertó totalmente. Comencé a golpear las sabanas porque sentía que había algo en la cama y cuando descubrí mis piernas aterrorizada vi cientos de arañas caminando por el colchón. Desesperada grite y salí de la cama para encender la lámpara pero el piso también estaba asestado de arañas, grite nuevamente.

-Bella! Despierta!-Grite sacudiéndome y viendo como miles de arañas estaban sobre ella y salían por su boca.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!-Grite despertándome sobresaltada. Estaba en la cama acostada y con las sabanas enroscadas en los pies, mire a Bella, ella dormía tranquilamente. Dios! Estaba soñando-pensé respirando profundamente, había sido tan vivido que aun estaba aterrorizada y sudando.

JACOB P.O.V.

El sonido del teléfono me levanto. Mire el reloj 2 am. Demonios quien será a esta hora-pensé.

-Hola?-Dije somnoliento.

-Acabo de ver el mismo espectro que viste, el chico muerto-Dijo la voz de Edward asustado.

-Qué?-Dije yo sentándome en la cama.

-Sí. Que está pasando Jacob?-Me preguntó.

-No lo sé amigo. Alguien está usando los poderes, y a lo grande-Le dije yo-Debemos averiguar quién.

-Está bien amigo, veremos que hacer-Dijo y colgó.

Estábamos en el salón de clases. Emmett al parecer seguía sin hablarme porque se sentó dos filas más arriba junto a Jasper. Nessa me saludo con la mano y se sentó junto a Bella, yo le sonreí.

-Sí que estás loco por esa chica-Dijo Edward que estaba sentado a mi lado.

-No lo sé amigo, es especial-Le dije yo. En ese momento el profesor entró y me miro.

-Buenos días. Señor Black, el director quiere verlo después de clases-Me dijo, demonios ahora que hice-Pensé. Edward me miro y se encogió de hombros.

-Durante el semestre veremos a tres escritores importantes, Nicholas Sparks, Tim O'Brian y Stephen King-Decía el profesor.

-Si! El atrapasueños fue una mierda buena!-Dijo Emmett burlonamente. Todos comenzaron a reír y yo rodé los ojos.

-Gracias.. por su apreciación señor McCarthy, pero leeremos El Resplandor-Dijo el profesor sarcásticamente. Emmett sonrió y se encogió de hombros. El resto de la clase fue más de lo mismo, el profesor hablando y Emmett bromeando. Cuando se terminó me dirigí a la dirección.

-Me llamo señor?-Pregunte yo cuando entre.

-Si, señor Black, siéntese-Dijo señalándome la silla. Luego saco el periódico de ayer y lo puso enfrente de mí-Lo conocía?-Pregunto apuntando al chico muerto.

-No señor, creo que era nuevo-Dije yo extrañado.

-Si, en efecto. El caso es que esta publicidad no es la queremos en Spencer-Dijo-No sabe nada al respecto?-Me pregunto.

-No señor, para nada-Dije.

-Pero si sabe de una pelea en el bar del pueblo anoche verdad?-me dijo acusadoramente.

-Señor.. Verá.-Intente decir pero me interrumpió.

-Entiendo que estaba con el señor James Collins-Me dijo. Yo asentí.

-Mire señor Black, la familia del señor Collins ha realizado grandes donativos en la institución y ya que usted parece llevarse muy bien con él, le pido que haga su estadía placentera en nuestra institución-me dijo evaluándome.

-Claro señor-Dije yo sin saber que mas decir y poniéndome de pie.

-Señor Black..-Me llamo el director.

-Si? Señor?-Pregunte yo.

-No mas peleas-Dijo severamente. Yo asentí y salí.

****

Que tal? Espero que les guste! Dejenme reviews y opinen!


	6. Sospechas

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia estaba basada en la película The Covenant.

Gracias a **Lisbeth Elizabeth Lillian Hale**, **Kassy 92**, **Fran Ktrin Black, lulucullendepattinson, Caro0paz, OlleiPattson, bybyjose, robdel-juschris, MdeCullen** y **Ro91** por leer o agregarme a sus favoritos!

****

Capitulo 6. Sospechas

NESSA P.O.V.

Estaba en la biblioteca leyendo acerca de las familias de Ipswich. En realidad el tema me tenía muy curiosa. Confirme lo que me había dicho Bella sobre la familia de Jacob ya que en el libro nombraban su apellido y el de los demás chicos.

"Las brujas tienen cientos de años en nuestras tierras pero su poder se incremento cuando se trasladaron a la colonia de Ipswich en el siglo 17. Las familias Black, Cullen, McCarthy, Whitlock y Putnam decidieron hacer un pacto de silencio para esconder su poder, pero los Putnam desesperados por conseguir más poder fueron desterrados. Laurent Putnam, el último miembro de la familia, fue asesinado en el granero de su propiedad, colgado de los tobillos y luego quemado en vida durante la caza de brujas en Salem….", "Los hechizos de creación son representaciones de los brujos que envían para maldecir el sueño de sus enemigos, generalmente toman forma de moscas o arañas…" Estaba tan sorprendida y metida en la lectura que la llegada de Bella hizo que pegara un brinco en el asiento.

-Demonios.. Me asustaste-Le dije llevándome la mano al pecho.

-Que lees?-me pregunto ella curiosa.

-Es algo sobre la familia de Jacob, sabias que la brujería persistió aquí en Ipswich?-Le pregunte yo.

Ella se encogió de hombros-Siempre que le pregunto a Edward dice que son tonterías-Dijo.

JACOB P.O.V.

Edward y yo estábamos en los vestidores cambiándonos para nadar un poco. Nos dirigimos a la piscina y allí estaban Jasper y Emmett.

-Que quería el director-Me pregunto Emmett, vaya ahora me habla.

-Alguien le conto sobre la pelea con Newton en Ali's-Dije yo.

-Piensas que te llamo por algo más?-Me pregunto.

Edward le sonrió burlonamente-Tienes un pedazo de vidrio en el cabello amigo-Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Emmett.

Jasper y yo nos echamos a reír y Emmett se encogió de hombros.

-Solo me pidió que no metiéramos en problemas a James Collins-Dije yo.

-Qué? Ahora somos niñeros?-Dijo Jasper. Al parecer tampoco le caía muy bien. Edward asintió mostrando su inconformidad.

-No podemos hacer mas nada. Solo no lo involucremos en ningún asunto-Dije yo.

Nadamos un rato y luego volvimos a los vestidores, allí estaba James con los pantalones de la escuela y la camisa sin abotonar, discutiendo con Newton que solo estaba con una toalla enredada en la cintura.

-Que es lo que me miras idiota?-Le pregunto Newton

-Nada, solo eso entre tus piernas, esta algo pequeño-Le dijo James burlonamente.

Newton lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa y lo estampo contra los casilleros, luego lo golpeo en la mandíbula, James no dejaba de sonreír.

-Déjalo en paz Newton-Dije yo. El volteo en mi dirección pero James se zafo de su agarre y lo golpeo en el estomago.

-No te pongas sensible, el tamaño no es lo que importa-Agrego burlón. Yo sonreí.

-Bien amigo!-Le dije yo estrechando su mano.

-Quieres ir a jugar futbol de mesa?-Me pregunto.

-No amigo, voy a invitar a cenar a Nessa-Dije yo.

-Y que hay de ti Ed?-Le pregunto a Edward.

Yo mire a Ed-Nuh!-Dijo el saliendo de los vestidores. Yo rodé los ojos, es que siempre tenía que ser tan celoso, por Dios si Bella lo adoraba.

-Bien, será en otra ocasión. Nos vemos chicos-Dijo James y se fue.

Yo llame a Nessa mientras me iba a casa a cambiarme. La invite a cenar y ella acepto. Me aliste y pase a recogerla. Pasamos un rato muy agradable, ella era muy divertida e inteligente. Cada vez tenía más claro lo que sentía por ella pero tenía miedo, porque mi secreto era algo que no podía compartir con nadie a menos que estuviera seguro de amarla. Cuando llegamos a la escuela estaba lloviendo fuertemente y ella se acomodo de frente para verme.

-Gracias por la cena-Me dijo sonriendo.

-No hay de que, no hagas planes para el sábado-Le dije yo.

-Que pasa el sábado?-Pregunto ella.

-Es la fiesta de la escuela…-Dije sonriendo-Y quiero que vengas conmigo-Seguí.

-En serio? Una fiesta?-Pregunto ella. Yo asentí.

-Casualmente también es mi cumpleaños-Le dije.

-Oh.. Pues, no lo sé-me dijo haciéndose la pensativa.

Yo me eche a reír.

-Me encantaría ir contigo Jake-Me dijo mirándome intensamente. Yo me acerque a ella y la bese lentamente, luego profundice el beso y ella llevo sus manos a mi cuello, yo la atraje hacia mi extasiado y tome una de sus mejillas. Ella se separo buscando aire.

-Me tengo que ir-Dijo pero yo la atraje nuevamente y seguí besándola intensamente.

-Tengo que volver a los dormitorios-Dijo separándose y luego volviéndome a besar. Yo sonreí en su boca y seguí besándola.

-Ya tengo irme-Susurro entre besos.

-Uhjumm-Pude decir yo mientras seguía besándola. Luego se separo y me miro.

-Adiós Jake-Me dijo mordiéndose el labio. Dios así no iba a dejarla ir!-pensé mientras volvía a darle un beso más corto. Ella sonrió y salió del auto corriendo hacia la entrada de la escuela para no mojarse.

BELLA P.O.V.

-Por Dios que es lo que te pasa?-Le grite a Edward.

-James! Eso es lo que me pasa!-Me grito. Odiaba sus ataques de celos, no soportaba cuando se ponía asi.

-Pero si solo somos amigos!-Le dije yo desesperada.

-Si! Estoy seguro de que él quiere ser tu amigo!-Dijo saliendo y dando un portazo.

Yo no hice más que sentarme a llorar. Era tan injusto que Edward no supiera cuanto lo amaba. Pero ya era suficiente, siempre me hacía lo mismo, me trataba mal y luego me llamaba pidiéndome disculpas, esta vez lo iba a hacer sufrir por un rato. Que si lo iba a perdonar? Claro que lo iba a perdonar, pero él debía dejar sus celos estúpidos si quería seguir conmigo.

Nessa entro a la habitación sacándome de mis pensamientos. Traía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro que se borro apenas me vió.

-Que te sucede Bells?-Me pregunto preocupada.

-Es Edward, estoy cansada de sus celos, lo odio cuando es así-Le dijo yo acostándome en la cama.

-Vamos Bells, tu amas a Edward, no debes hablar así, ustedes son perfectos juntos-Me dijo mientras se descambiaba.

-Tal vez no. Tal vez debería probar algo nuevo-Le dije yo sin pensarlo realmente.

-Bueno.. tal vez eso es lo que presiente Edward. De pronto tiene miedo de que decidas dejarlo y por eso actúa así-Me dijo tratando de sonar conciliadora. Yo iba a responderle cuando sonó mi teléfono. Edward.

-Es la octava vez que me llama en una hora-Le dije a Nessa.

-Bueno! Contéstale! Habla con él, debes dejar de ser tan testaruda-Me dijo regañándome.

-No hasta que deje de actuar como un idiota, que sufra un poco-Dije yo arropándome con las sabanas.

-Eres una cabezota-Me dijo Nessa.

-Tú lo dices porque seguramente Jacob no es un celoso empedernido-Dije yo reprochándole.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y se acostó arropándose.

JACOB P.O.V

Soñaba, era consciente de que lo hacía, porque una parte de mi sentía que había una presencia extraña en la habitación mientras dormía. Fue tan fuerte que me desperté sobresaltado. Ahí estaba, era un espectro al pie de mi cama, esta vez no pude verle la cara y cuando un relámpago se reflejo en la ventana desapareció. Ya no sabía que pensar. Emmett sabe cuán serio es esto y el no seguiría molestando con sus poderes después de la discusión que tuvimos. Pero entonces.. Quien lo hacía?

A la mañana siguiente estábamos en la piscina, Edward estaba compitiendo con otros chicos.

-Vamos Ed, tu puedes!-Decía yo. Emmett y Jasper también animaban a Ed.

-Sí!-Dije yo cuando llego primero. James se situo a mi lado.

-Es bueno-Dijo mirando a Edward.

-El mejor-Dije yo-Escuche que vas a competir en estilo libre-Agregue.

-Así es-Dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

-Haber que tan bueno eres-Dije yo sonriendo. El me miro y asintió.

-Haber que tal-Dijo. Nos pusimos en las rampas y cuando sonó el silbato nos lanzamos al agua. Era bueno, yo iba en la delantera pero él me seguía de cerca. Estábamos a punto de llegar y saque la cabeza para tomar aire cuando vi que él hacía lo mismo, pero sus ojos… sus ojos estaban totalmente negros.. Después de ahí no vi nada.

-Estará bien?-Escuche la voz de Edward.

-Si, solo fue un golpe-Dijo la voz de James.

Yo comencé a abrir los ojos. Estaba tendido en el piso y Edward, James, Emmett y Jasper estaban rodeándome.

-Ahí estas amigo-Dijo Jasper.

-Nos preocupaste por un segundo-Dijo James sonriendo.

-Que paso?-Dije yo tomándome la cabeza.

-Te golpeaste con el borde de la piscina-Dijo Edward.

-Suerte que James estuvo ahí para sacarte antes de que te ahogaras-Dijo Jasper.

-Si.. Y también te dejo mordiendo polvo amigo-Dijo Emmett sonriendo burlonamente.

En ese momento recordé lo que vi antes de golpearme. No estaba seguro pues usaba gafas de nado, pero podía jurar que vi sus ojos volverse negros.

Los chicos me ayudaron a ponerme de pie y nos dirigimos a clases. Yo miraba detenidamente a James, o más bien a su nuca pues estaba tres filas más debajo de donde estaba sentado con Edward. Había algo que sentía respecto a ese chico, algo de lo que no me había percatado, pero no sabía qué.

En ese momento el profesor se dirigió a James.

-Señor Collins, el director lo solicita en su oficina-Dijo mirándolo a través de sus gafas.

El se puso de pie y salió. Yo fruncí el ceño. Averiguaría para que lo quería el director.

-Señor?-Dije alzando la mano. Edward me miro como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

-Si? Señor Black?-Me pregunto.

-Debo ir al sanitario-Dije.

El rodo los ojos-Esta bien Señor Black-Acepto.

Yo me fui lo más rápido que pude hacia la dirección. Escuche la voz del director hablando.

-Señor Collins. Conocía al chico que murió hace unos días?-Le pregunto.

-No señor, porque?-Pregunto James.

-Bueno es que sus padres recibieron el coche de su hijo ayer y tuvieron la amabilidad de enviarme esto-Dijo. Yo me asome por un resquicio de la puerta y vi que le tendía un carnet.

-Oh. Es mi identificación de la escuela. -Dijo él con naturalidad.

-Estaba en la parte trasera del auto-Dijo el director con seriedad.

-En serio? Qué extraño no sé como llego ahí-Dijo James guardándola en su bolsillo.

Yo decidí irme antes de que me descubrieran allí. Volví para cuando la clase estaba saliendo del salón.

-Debemos hablar-Le dije a Edward con seriedad.

El asintió y entramos a un aula vacía-Que pasa Jake?-Me pregunto.

-No puedo decirte nada porque no estoy seguro pero debemos averiguar mas sobre James Collins-Le dije.

-Pero.. Porque?-Me pregunto extrañado.

-No lo sé.. Es algo extraño que presiento-Le dije. El me miro por un momento y asintió.

-Vendremos esta noche-Me dijo. Yo asentí.

****

Que piensan? Que es lo que piensa Jacob de James¿ Sera que imagino el cambio en sus ojos o algo esconderá? Que tal el avance de Nessa y Jacob? Dejenme reviews y se los hare saber pronto!


	7. La quinta familia

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia estaba basada en la película The Covenant.

Gracias a mis fieles lectoras Fran Ktrin Black, Kassy 92, OlleiPattson, MdeCullen, Lisbeth Elizabeth Lillian Hale, lulucullendepattinson, bybyjose, robdel-juschris, Ro91, si me deje a alguien lo siento pero ando un poco apurada! Disfruten el capitulo!

Capitulo 7. La quinta familia.

Unas horas más tarde estábamos afuera de la escuela.

-Aun no entiendo por qué hacemos esto-Dijo Edward.

-No te lo había dicho pero vi de nuevo al espectro. En mi habitación-Le dije.

-Otra vez?-Pregunto seriamente. Yo asentí.

-Y que tiene que ver James Collins con esto-Me pregunto.

-Podría jurar que vi sus ojos volverse negros en la piscina-Le dije. El palideció.

-Jake, no me agrada ese chico.. Pero estás seguro?-Me pregunto.

Yo rodé los ojos-No, por eso estamos aquí Ed. Ahora deja de preguntar y entremos.

El asintió y saltamos la verja de la escuela. Llegamos a la entrada de la dirección y use mi poder para quitar el seguro de la puerta. Empezamos a revisar hasta que encontramos los archivos de James.

-Es adoptado-Dijo Edward leyendo unos papeles-Su nombre real es James Goodwin Pope. Nació el 14 de Julio de 1988.

Yo estaba viendo un periódico que venía con los archivos.

-Mira, dice que sus padres adoptivos murieron en un accidente de autos hace unos meses, que su padre perdió el control del auto-Le dije.

-Los Collins lo adoptaron cuando su madre murió. El tenia 2 años-Siguió leyendo Edward. Yo estaba asimilando la información cuando recordé algo.

-Cuando dijiste que era su cumpleaños?-Le pregunte.

-El 14 de Julio-Dijo Edward.

Yo mire el periódico-Mira, es el mismo día que tuvieron el accidente de auto-Dije señalando la fecha.

-En qué año fue que nació?-Le pregunte.

-En 1988-Dijo Edward mirándome sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

Yo asentí-Murieron en su cumpleaños 18 -Dije.

El iba a decirme algo cuando sentimos que abrieron la puerta. De inmediato saltamos y quedamos suspendidos en el aire. Un hombre de seguridad entro revisando el lugar cuando vio el archivero con un compartimento abierto. Se acerco y lo cerró mirando a todos lados. Demonios-pensé cuando vi que a Edward se le salieron unas hojas de la carpeta, si caían estábamos muertos. Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí estaban negros, mire los papeles y estos se detuvieron en el aire justo encima del hombre. Cuando el hombre salió respiramos aliviados.

-Para la próxima le dices "Ey estamos arriba, si aquí"-Le dije yo sarcásticamente.

-Lo siento hermano, se me resbalaron-Dijo Ed con una sonrisa de disculpa. Nos encaminamos a la salida y yo venía pensando en lo que habíamos averiguado cuando recordé algo.

-Goodwin Pope!-Le dije a Edward, el me miro con la pregunta en los ojos.

-Victoria Goodwin Pope la recuerdas? Su nombre figura en el libro de los condenados, Le dije. Alcance a ver un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos y saco su celular.

-Llamare a Jasper y a Emmett debemos reunirnos a revisar el libro-Me dijo.

Yo asentí-Diles que vayan al santuario.

El santuario estaba escondido en el sótano de la antigua mansión de mi familia, allí se guardaba el libro de los condenados que era el testimonio del pacto que realizaron nuestros antepasados.

Llegamos y nos sentamos alrededor del santuario. Les contamos a Emm y Jazz todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, los espectros y lo que sospechábamos de James Collins. Luego llame al libro y este levito hasta el centro y nosotros lo rodeamos. Invoque fuego alrededor del libro y este comenzó a pasar las paginas hasta donde estaba lo que buscábamos.

"En el libro figura una lista de todos los que presentaron cargos contra Laurent Putnam y su familia durante la cacería en Salem. Victoria Goodwin Pope fue una de ellas.."-Dije.

-Y? Que paso con ella?-Pregunto Emmett.

- Victoria o Goody como le decían, afirmaba que Laurent Putnam se le presento en sueños como fantasma y la llamaba al pecado, todo después de enviudar-Dije.

-Un incubo-Dijo Jasper. Nosotros asentimos y yo seguí hablando.

-El libro registra nacimientos y muertes en la época de la cacería, y dice que "Riley, esposo de Victoria murió el 4 de Julio de 1692. Por otro lado, Heiden, hijo de Victoria nació el 11 de Abril de 1693". Eso es 10 meses y 24 días después-Dije yo.

Todos me observaron seriamente y permanecieron en silencio un momento.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, y Heiden Pope es el hijo bastardo de Laurent Putnam, la quinta familia del pacto no desapareció durante la caza en Salem-Dijo Jasper en tono grave.

Yo asentí-Eso quiere decir que James es uno de nosotros-Dije-En su cumpleaños 18 sus padres murieron, fue el día que ascendió.

-Eso es una locura-Dijo Emmett.

-Lo es, pero no hay otra explicación para todo lo que ha estado pasando-Dije seriamente-La noche después de la fogata alguien lo uso. El poder era tan fuerte que me despertó-Agregue.

Edward asintió-La noche siguiente volvió a pasar. Yo lo sentí-Dijo.

Jasper se puso de pie-Ves Emmett! Te lo dije, yo también lo sentí-Dijo.

Yo mire a Emmett frustrado-Cuando dijiste que no lo habías usado mentiste?-Le pregunte.

-No, no mentí-Dijo él.

-Lo juras?-Le pregunte.

-Lo juro, no jugaría con algo así-Me dijo.

Yo asentí-Entonces fue el-Dije. En ese momento sonó mi teléfono, era Nessa.

-Nessa, esto algo ocupado..-Empecé pero ella me interrumpió, estaba llorando.

-Jake, es Bella, se la están llevando al hospital!-Me dijo alterada.

Yo mire a Edward-Que le sucedió?-Pregunte.

-No lo sé, tiene ampollas por todo el cuerpo y fiebre muy alta, en la enfermería no supieron que tenia pero el doctor dice que parece que le hubieran picado cientos de arañas-Dijo entrecortadamente. Arañas… creación-pensé-Y yo he soñado con arañas también, estoy muy asustada Jacob, esto es muy extraño-Me dijo llorando.

-Escucha, cálmate y ve a tu habitación, espérame allí-Le dije colgando. Mire a Edward-Es Bella, la van a llevar al hospital.

El palideció-Que le sucedió?-Me pregunto.

-El maldito le puso un hechizo a Bella-Le dije.

-De que estás hablando? Qué clase de hechizo?-Pregunto con la mandíbula tensa.

Yo suspire-Creación.. arañas-Dije y él se puso de pie enojado, el fuego se apago por la fuerza de su aura.

-Edward, no debemos hacer nada aun!-Le dije.

-Estamos hablando de Bella!-Dijo él y se encamino a las escaleras.

-Edward!-Grite llamándolo, pero él no me escucho y se subió a su moto.

EDWARD P.O.V.

Estaba cabreado. Ese maldito me las iba a pagar. Iba conduciendo rápidamente y no tenia deseos de detenerme hasta encontrar al imbécil. Mire el tablero. 140 km/h. Acelere. Iba pensando en miles de formas de hacerlo pagar cuando lo vi. Estaba a unos metros delante de pie en la mitad de la carretera. Frene en seco.

-Vienes a salvar a la muñequita?-Me pregunto burlón-Llegas tarde… Una araña camino muy cerca y la muñequita se asusto!-Siguió diciendo. Suficiente, acelere en su dirección dispuesto a llevármelo del camino, cuando sus ojos se volvieron negros y extendió sus brazos separándome de la moto. Salí despedido unos metros y la moto cayo a mi lado haciéndose pedazos. Intente ponerme de pie pero caí de rodillas. Cerré mis ojos y me concentre, cuando los abrí envié un campo de fuerza en su dirección pero lo disolvió con las manos.

-Si algo le pasa a Bella, te matare!-Le dije respirando agitadamente.

-No te preocupes, solo la use para hacerte daño a ti-Me dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima.-Es a ti a quien voy a dañar…. y eres el señuelo para atraer a Jacob-Me dijo cambiando su voz. Luego vi todo negro.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Que pasa gente? Que tal el capi! Ese James es un malditoooo XD… El siguiente capi esta en camino asi que no se preocupen…. Besos

+El libro del los condenados=Es un libro donde guardan todo lo referente a la caza de brujan en Salem y la creación del pacto de silencio…

+Incubo=Son demonios que se presentan ante las mujeres para seducirlas, lo use en este caso para nombrar lo que hacia Laurent Putnam….

+Creacion=Es un hechizo que recrea cualquier cosa. En este caso arañas malignas XD…


	8. Ambicion

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia estaba basada en la película The Covenant.

Gracias a Fran Ktrin Black, Kassy 92, bloody capricieuse principessa, OlleiPattson, MdeCullen, Lisbeth Elizabeth Lillian Hale, lulucullendepattinson, bybyjose, robdel-juschris, Ro91 por apoyarme! Disfruten el capitulo!

Capitulo 8. Ambición

JACOB P.O.V

Me dirigí a la escuela para buscar a Nessa, estaba muy preocupado por como se había ido Edward cuando me sonó el teléfono.

-Jacob! Es Edward! Está en el hospital!-Dijo Jasper histérico.

-Qué? Que le paso?-Le pregunte deteniéndome en seco.

-No sé! Lo encontraron en la carretera… Su moto estaba destrozada! Debió ser el maldito de James!-Me dijo endureciendo su tono.

-Voy a recoger a Nessa y llego allá, tranquilizate y por favor.. Por favor dile a Emmett que no hagan nada-Le dije yo.

-Lo intentare, está realmente cabreado-Me dijo-Nunca lo había visto así.

-Está bien, adiós-Le dije colgando.

Cuando llegue a la habitación me quede extrañado se escuchaban voces dentro. Toque la puerta y se oyeron unos pasos, luego Nessa abrió.

-Edward tuvo un accidente-Dije yo.

Ella me miro primero sorprendida y luego miro sobre su hombro para volver su mirada donde mi realmente aterrorizada. Luego se evaporo en el aire. Yo entre rápidamente y sentado en la cama estaba… yo?. Qué demonios!-pensé, cuando vi su cara transformarse.. James.. A su lado apareció el cuerpo de Nessa, inconsciente. Cabreado me acerque pero él me detuvo.

-No querrás hacer nada.. o si?-Me pregunto con voz socarrona señalando a Nessa-Cierra la puerta-Me dijo. Sin embargo uso su poder para cerrarla detrás de mi-Que esto quede entre los hijos de Ipswich-Termino mientras recostaba su espalda al cabezote de la cama y pasaba un brazo alrededor de Nessa. De su mano salió una araña que empezó a caminar por el pecho de ella.

-No le hagas daño. Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-Le dije con la mandíbula tensa.

-Si ella vive o muere, depende de ti-Me dijo sonriendo. Luego cambio su expresión-No te imaginas lo que es crecer sin saber qué es esto, pero luego encontré a mi padre que empezó a llenar los espacios en blanco-Dijo suspirando. La araña caminaba por la cara de Nessa, yo estaba inclinado hacia ella pero no podía hacer nada, el hechizo lo tenía que quitar el.

-Pero era demasiado tarde, yo ya estaba, enviciado-Siguió James-Mi padre era un viejo amargado, o debería decir un joven viejo amargado-Dijo riéndose-El solo quería dejar de sufrir, así que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, incluso romper las reglas de su lindo club, Entonces me dio su poder-Agrego. Yo estaba sorprendido, si con una porción de poder era difícil controlar el deseo de usarlo, con otra porción la energía podía consumirlo más rápido. Horrorizado vi como la araña entro por la oreja de Nessa y su mejilla oscureció visiblemente, la magia estaba deteriorándola. Tenía que hacer algo rápido.

-Ella morirá si mantienes el hechizo-Dije seriamente.

El solo asintió-Lo sé-Dijo con naturalidad. Yo me enoje.

-Que ganas con todo esto? Que es lo que quieres?-Le dije.

-Lo que quiero?-Dijo levantándose y pateando una mesa-Yo soy James Collins, tengo todo lo que podría querer… Ahora.. Se trata de lo que necesito.. Mas poder-Dijo sonriendo. Yo mire a Nessa sus brazos y piernas tenían marcas violetas, estaba empeorando.

-Mañana en la noche cumpleañero, justo en el momento que asciendas-Dijo alzando las manos-iras al granero Putnam, y allí.. me darás tu poder-Me dijo tranquilamente.

Yo lo mire seriamente-Hazlo, y ella vivirá-Continuo mirándome-Y Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper y mami!-Dijo arrojando una lámpara hacia la pared-No creas que no lo hare! Asesinar es muy natural para mí.. Pregúntales a mis padres adoptivos-Me dijo cruelmente. Yo no lo podía creer, de repente todo encajo.

-Asesinaste al chico de la fogata!-Dije yo.

El me miro burlón-Bravo Jacob! Lo adivinaste!-Dijo aplaudiendo-Veras, es que me encontró haciendo algo de magia, se puso un poco pesado y como estaba drogado no fue muy difícil-Dijo simplemente.

Luego sus ojos cambiaron de color y miro a Nessa, la cual comenzó a removerse en la cama, ella sufría.

-Que le estás haciendo?-Pregunte horrorizado.

-Solo asegurándome de que comprendas-Me dijo con voz grave.

Era suficiente, me concentre y mis ojos se volvieron negros pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el envió un campo de fuerza hacia mí y salí despedido hacia la pared, con su brazo me mantuvo pegado a ella y comenzó a arrastrarme hasta que llegue al techo, luego lo movió de nuevo y me impulso hacia el extremo opuesto para luego dejarme caer. Yo intente ponerme de pie pero el volvió a empujarme hacia la puerta y luego me hizo levitar dirigiéndome hacia el baño donde me estrelle contra el espejo haciéndolo pedazos. Yo estaba respirando agitado y el comenzó a reírse como un desquiciado.

-Entiendes mi problema?-Me dijo entre risas-Adoro usarlo, no puedo dejar de hacerlo! Solo que nadie me dijo sobre los efectos de abusar de él.. La adicción. Y ambos sabemos lo que pasara, así que de la forma que yo lo veo añadiré tu poder al que ya tengo…

-Eso no evitara que envejezcas-Le interrumpí aun en el piso-Tu padre se entero de la forma equivocada, porque como todos los Putnam su sed de poder era más grande!-Agregue respirando entrecortadamente. El me tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

-Mi padre jamás tuvo esta cantidad de poder!-Me dijo entre dientes.

-No funciona así! El cuerpo es el que se agota no el poder!-Le dije y el apretó su agarre.

-Solo piensa que eres un cordero de sacrificio-Me dijo tomándome de la mandíbula-Ya eres todo un hombre así que, mañana en la noche, en el establo, donde todo empezó. Tendremos una celebración, tu y yo! Recuerda.. Eres tu o ellos. Nos vemos… Hermano-Escupió y se puso de pie. Mientras caminaba el espejo se reconstruyo.

-No la dejes asi.. morirá..-Le dije yo mirando a Nessa.

El me miro y luego la miro a ella. La araña salió de su oreja y el color volvió a su rostro y las manchas desaparecieron. Yo me puse de pie como pude y llegue a su lado mientras despertaba.

-Que paso?-Me pregunto en un susurro. Yo le sonreí acariciando su mejilla.

-Te desmayaste cuando te dije que Edward había sufrido un accidente-Le dije.

-Está bien?-Me pregunto. Yo negué.

-Vamos al hospital. Allá están todos los chicos-Le dije y la ayude a levantarse.

En la sala de espera encontramos a Emmett y Jasper junto a Alice y la chica rubia, Rosalie.

-Como esta?-Pregunte.

-No ha despertado. Tiene magulladuras por todo el cuerpo-Dijo Emmett seriamente. Rosalie tomo su mano y yo alce una ceja.

-Ella es Rose, la hermana de Alice-Dijo Jasper. Yo asentí y le pedí a Nessa que me esperara que iba a ver a Ed.

En realidad estaba muy mal. Estaba conectado a varios instrumentos y tenía un respirador artificial. Yo me acerque a él y lo observe. Ese maldito me las iba a pagar todas y cada una de ellas. En ese momento Ed abrió los ojos incorporandose y yo lo tome de los hombros.

-Calma amigo, estas en el hospital, soy yo Jake-Le dije en voz baja.

El miro alrededor y luego me miro-Es… mass… fuerte.. de lo que imaginas-Me dijo entrecortadamente.

-Hey.. No te preocupes por eso-Le dije yo.

El negó-Como lo detendremos? Es muy poderoso-Dijo y luego cerró los ojos. Yo suspire y sali. Emm y Jazz me estaban esperando.

-Como esta?-Pregunto Jazz

-Está muy grave..-Dije yo pasándome la mano por la cara.

-Yo digo que cacemos a James.. Ahora-Dijo Emmett seriamente.

Yo lo mire, lo entendía, yo quería hacer lo mismo-Tal vez no sea tan fácil amigo-Dije palmeándole el hombro-Quédense con Ed, llámenme si hay algún cambio.

Ellos asintieron y observaron a Ed por el ventanal de la habitación con el ceño fruncido. Estaban realmente cabreados y frustrados. Nadie se metía con nosotros.

Me dirigí a la sala de espera y allí estaba Nessa con Alice y Rosalie. Me miraron.

-Como esta Ed?-Me pregunto Alice.

-Esta algo mal chicas, Emm y Jazz se quedaran por si alguna novedad. Han sabido algo de Bella?-Pregunte.

-Sigue igual, no baja su temperatura y las ampollas no se le quitan con nada, han probado con varios medicamentos, si sigue así la llevaran a la ciudad mañana-Me dijo Nessa.

Yo suspire y me pase la mano por el cabello frustrado. Nessa me tomo del brazo y me jalo a una esquina del pasillo.

-Jacob mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad.. Las arañas, leí sobre ellas y fue uno de los cargos contra Laurent Putnam.. Son una especie de hechizo verdad?-Me dijo sorprendiéndome, ella sabía algo. Yo suspire y la mire.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte-Le dije.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

+Hermano=James le dice a Jacob hermano refiriéndose a que el también es un hijo de Ipswich.

+Ascender=Se refiere al momento en que recibe más poder, sucede a los 18 años.

+Cuando James habla sobre el club, se refiere a las familias del pacto.

Que onda! Esto esta llegando a la recta final eh! No se preocupen aun faltan unos cuantos capítulos….No desesperen! Acabo de entrar a clases y ando atareada! Besos y espero que les haya gustado!


	9. El pacto

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia estaba basada en la película The Covenant.

Chan chan chan! El penúltimo capi!

Gracias a **Fran** **Ktrin Black, Kassy 92, bloody capricieuse principessa, OlleiPattson, MdeCullen, Lisbeth Elizabeth Lillian Hale, lulucullendepattinson, bybyjose, robdel-juschris, Ro91** por apoyarme! Disfruten el capitulo!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Capitulo 9. El pacto

Nos dirigimos a la antigua mansión de la familia. No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer pero Nessa estaba lo suficientemente involucrada como para saber toda la verdad. Cuando vio a donde nos dirigíamos ella me miro nerviosa. Yo tome su mano.

-No tengas miedo-Le dije. Ella asintió y bajamos del auto. Entramos a la casa y subimos las escaleras, nos encontramos a Quil sentado enfrente de la chimenea inclinado sobre un sillón.

-Que crees que estás haciendo Jacob?-Me dijo enojado.

-No pasa nada Quil-Le dije seriamente.

-Jacob-Dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Es importante para mí-Le dije yo.

Tome la mano de Nessa y nos acercamos al sillón. En él estaba el cuerpo de un anciano conectado a un respirador y con una intravenosa. Sentí la mano de Nessa apretarse a mi brazo y dio un grito ahogado cuando el hombre abrió los ojos.

-El es William Black III, mi padre-Le dije yo seriamente. Ella me miro asustada-Tiene 44 años-Seguí. Por su semblante pasaron varias emociones, incredulidad, sorpresa, miedo… Yo le apreté el brazo y la conduje de vuelta al auto para contarle todo.

-En cada generación las familias solo producen un brujo, el varón mayor. En mi caso, soy el único descendiente de mi familia con el poder porque mis padres no tuvieron más hijos, yo debo seguir la línea, entiendes?-Le dije. Ella asintió.

-Y siempre has tenido este poder?-Me pregunto seriamente.

-A los 13 años tienes una especie de prueba que desarrolla tus poderes. Luego a los 18 asciendes y estos evolucionan, maduran a un nivel mayor.. El problema de esto es que es extremadamente seductor, no puedes evitar usarlo. Algunos lo manejan y otros, como mi padre.. No-Le dije.

-Y porque James quiere tu poder?-Me pregunto.

-El piensa que agregando mi poder al que ya tiene detendrá el envejecimiento, pero no funciona así. El poder no se desgasta, es el cuerpo por toda la energía que debes usar-Le dije.

-Y que pasa si no se lo das?-Me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Va a ser muy difícil ir en su contra, el ya ascendió y aparte su padre le dio su poder-Le dije-Yo ascenderé esta noche, 12 minutos después de las 11.

-Y si alguien te da su poder?-Me pregunto tratando de buscar una solución.

-No es posible, va contra las reglas del pacto, y además yo no lo permitiría-Le dije con gesto grave.

-Porque?, eso podría ayudarte-Me dijo.

-Porque una vez que asciendes el poder se vuelve parte de ti, es tu vida, por eso envejeces, y si lo cedes, mueres-Le dije. No iba a permitir que ninguno de mis hermanos hiciera eso.

Ella asintió y siguió preguntándome a lo que yo respondía aclarando sus dudas. Pronto se hizo tarde y tuvimos que volver a mi casa. Decidimos que ella se cambiaria para el baile allí para no correr riesgos. Mi madre estaba desesperada.

-Jacob por favor, no podrás vencerlo tú solo-Me dijo-Deja que tus hermanos vayan contigo!

-No puedo hacer eso mama, los asesinaría, incluso a ti! Edward fue la última advertencia. Emmett negó con la cabeza, claramente no estaba de acuerdo.

-Pero hijo, podemos ir con tu padre-Me dijo y yo adivine sus pensamientos.

-No madre, sabes lo que pasaría-Le dije negando con la cabeza.

-Pero es tu padre, el lo haría porque te ama!-Me dijo tomando mis mejillas.

-He dicho que no mama-Le dije.

-Sarah tiene razón Jacob, déjanos ir contigo, entre todos podríamos detenerlo-Me dijo Emmett obstinadamente. Jasper asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

-Emmett por favor, deben llevar a Nessa a la escuela y cuidarla-Les dije a los dos.

-Pero sabes que te cuidaremos las espaldas-Dijo Emm.

-Yo se que si hermano, pero por favor, no quiero arriesgarlos más, esta vez hagan lo que les digo-Dije mirando a Jasper. El era quien podía convencer a Emmett de no involucrarse. El asintió en respuesta a mi silenciosa petición.

-Donde está Nessa?-Pregunte.

-Está arriba arreglándose hijo-Me dijo mi madre-No debiste involucrarla en esto Jacob.

-Es cierto madre, pero no fue una opción, James la usa para dañarme y no voy a permitir que salga herida-Le dije yo. Ella me miro por un momento y asintió.

En ese momento Nessa bajaba las escaleras y yo me quede sin aliento. Usaba un vestido color rosa pálido, casi del color de su piel que se adhería a su cuerpo, llevaba la espalda al descubierto y una cinta de seda en el cuello. Hermosa.

Mi madre leyendo mis pensamientos se dirigió a ella-Te ves hermosa querida-Le dijo sonriendo. Nessa asintió agradecida y yo la recibí con un beso.

Mire a los chicos-Es hora-Les dije, ellos asintieron.

-Porque no puedo ir contigo?-Me pregunto Nessa.

-Es peligroso, debes quedarte con los chicos-Le dije abrazándola.

-Tengo miedo Jake-Dijo en un susurro.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, te veré en un rato-Le dije sonriendo y besándola.

-Lo prometes?-Me pregunto con esperanza en los ojos. Yo asentí.

-Lo prometo-Dije volviendo a besarla, esta vez con todo el amor que sentía, profundo, intenso. Nos separamos y ella se subió al auto con los chicos.

Me subí al auto y conduje durante 15 minutos hacia el granero. Ya los chicos y Nessa debían haber llegado a la escuela por lo que decidí llamarlos.

-Que pasa Jake?-Pregunto Emmett.

-No hay señales de el?-Le pregunte.

-No, nada-Me pregunto.

-Escucha si llega a aparecer por allá no hagan nada estúpido está bien?-Le dije.

-Si no te preocupes-Me dijo.

-Y Nessa? Ponla al teléfono por favor-Le dije.

-Si espera-Me dijo. Escuche unas voces de fondo.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunte.

-Es Nessa, estaba aquí hace un momento y ya no está-Me dijo desesperado.

-De que hablas?-Dije pero no pude seguir porque en ese momento James cayó sobre el cofre del auto haciéndome soltar el teléfono y frenar en seco.

-Jake? Jacob!-Escuche la voz de Emmett en el teléfono. James señalo con sus manos el parabrisas y este exploto pero yo use mi poder a tiempo y los pedazos de vidrio se desviaron de mi rostro.

-Cuál es tu plan pequeño Jacob? No puedes vencerme-Dijo James con voz grave para luego saltar por encima del auto y hacer explotar todos los vidrios. Yo me protegí como pude y luego salí buscándolo por todos lados. No había señales de él así que comencé a correr hacia el granero Putnam. Ahora que sabía que Nessa no estaba con los chicos, lo más seguro es que el maldito la tuviera.

Cuando entre busque por todos lados con la mirada pero todo estaba oscuro. Solo distinguía la silueta de los objetos que habían ahí. Me adentre con cautela tratando de ver algún movimiento pero era prácticamente imposible.

-Sabes?-Dijo la voz de James a mis espaldas. Yo voltee precipitadamente. El estaba en el segundo piso-Tenía el presentimiento de que no cumplirías con tu parte.. Así que tome una póliza de seguro-Dijo señalando a mis espaldas. Una luz se encendió y allí estaba. Era Nessa, levitaba de forma horizontal y estaba inconsciente. Yo me incline levemente hacia ella pero James me interrumpió.

-Si la tocas se muere!-Grito apareciendo en el otro extremo. -De hecho el tiempo se acaba para la pequeña Nessa-Dijo en tono burlón y alzo su mano en la dirección que se encontraba. La cinta de seda que tenía en el cuello se ciño aun más. La estaba ahogando. Maldito. Mis ojos cambiaron de color, estaba demasiado cabreado para controlarme. El techo del granero comenzó a temblar y los objetos a moverse de su sitio.

James parecía disfrutar con todo aquello-Uhhhhh brujito!-Me gritó socarrón.

Yo me detuve-Oh, lo siento! Eh dicho algo de brujería?-Dijo echándose a reír. Luego cambio su expresión-Te lo hare muy fácil Jacob, que te parece un accidente? Ibas en tu auto hacia el estúpido baile y de repente Pum! Pierdes el control!-Siguió. Yo solo lo miraba cabreado-Créeme soy muy bueno con los accidentes de auto, todos te van a extrañar y dirán cosas hermosas de ti! Solo el pacto sabrá la verdad-Dijo-Para tus hermanos serás una leyenda, aquel que dio la vida por ellos.. Que tal ah?-Dijo moviendo las cejas. Yo me canse.

-Déjala ir y te dejare seguir con vida!-Le grite. El suspiro y se elevo en el aire para pararse en la baranda del segundo piso.

-Y si mejor.. te hago mi sirviente?-Me dijo sonriendo.

-Nunca te daré mi poder!-Le respondi.

-Entonces será un problema para Nessa!-Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Jamás dejare que la toques!-Le dije enojado.

El me miro-Bien.. Tú lo quisiste-Dijo y se dejo caer de la baranda lanzándome un cumulo de energía. Yo salí despedido y me golpee con una viga de madera. El cayo de pie y yo intente levantarme pero él pateo el aire enviándome un cumulo de energía, luego repitió la acción con la otra pierna.

-Es.. Como quitarle un dulce a un bebe-Dijo.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Que onda? Que tal este ah? Quiere que Jacob le de su poder como sea! Ya casi termino! Espero que les guste y también les comento que estoy trabajando en otro fic… Quiero hacerles una invitación a que lean mi primer fic que me lo tienen abandonado, se llama No es una chica normal y nuestro Jacob también es el protagonista!

Las quiero y nos vemos en un par de días con el capi final!

BESOS GENTE!


	10. Ascenso

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia estaba basada en la película The Covenant.

Gracias a **Karenc2406, bloody capricieuse principessa**, **Lisbeth Elizabeth Lillian Hale**, **Kassy 92**, **Fran Ktrin Black, lulucullendepattinson, Caro0paz, OlleiPattson, bybyjose, robdel-juschris, MdeCullen** y **Ro91** por leer o agregarme a sus favoritos!

Y ahoraaaa lo prometido! The Final Chapter! Redobles por favor…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Capitulo 10. Ascenso.

Impulse mis brazos para enviarle un campo de energía que lo envió unos metros atrás mientras me levantaba y uso su brazo derecho para responder pero yo levite esquivándolo y el de inmediato me ataco pero yo me deje caer para luego rodar sobre mi espalda y enviarle un campo de energía. Era demasiado rápido. Iba a atacarlo de nuevo cuando junto sus manos y de los dedos salieron líneas invisibles que me impidieron moverme. Comenzó a mover las manos y me arrastro hacia él como una marioneta. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me impulso hacia atrás con un golpe de poder y luego movió su mano haciendo que atravesara la madera y cayera en el segundo piso. Yo intente ponerme de pie pero el apareció a mi lado.

-Patético-Dijo haciendo un movimiento con su mano y golpeándome, uso un cumulo de energía despidiéndome hacia atrás y me golpee con una viga y caí al suelo. Dolor. Eso fue lo que sentí en ese momento, un dolor desgarrador que no sabía de donde venia. Comencé a gritar y sentí como una fuerza extraña me levantaba del suelo y me dejaba suspendido en el aire.

James miro su reloj-11:12 pm. Feliz cumpleaños Jacob!-Dijo mientras aplaudía-Si! El pequeño Jacob esta ascendiendo?-Agregó acercándose a donde estaba.

-Estas asustado Jacob? No sabes lo que es? Es el nuevo poder-Dijo sonriendo-Sinceramente.. yo no creo que estés listo para esto… Porque no te rindes.. Vamos solo dilo-Agrego. Yo grite más fuerte, el dolor era insoportable y luego sentí que llegaba a su fin. Desaparecí en el aire y caí en el suelo apareciendo de nuevo. Lo mire y el maldito sonreía. Le mande un cumulo de energía mientras me levantaba y él lo desvió arrojando una lámpara de aceite contra la pared encendiéndola. Yo lo ataque de nuevo y él lo esquivo cayendo a un lado, luego se puso de pie.

-Muy bien! Estoy impresionado. Nada mal-Dijo. Yo aparecí detrás de él.

-Gracias-Espete. El se volteo sorprendido y yo le envié un campo de fuerza haciendo que atravesara varias vigas. Se levanto respirando agitado y comenzó a reírse.

-Es que quieres impresionar a tu chica?-Dijo señalando el cuerpo inconsciente de Ness. Cabreado como estaba volví a atacarlo y él lo se movió, luego señalo unas herramientas y las impulso en mi dirección, yo di una vuelta en el aire evitándolas, luego señale unos trinches y se los tire rápidamente, el desvió uno por uno y yo aproveche para enviarle un cumulo de energía. Él maldito lo atrapo en sus manos y me lo devolvió golpeándome. Una gran cantidad de escombros me cayeron encima y yo comencé a salir prácticamente a rastras, estaba muy herido, aunque había recibido un nuevo poder el aun contaba con el de su padre, era más poderoso. Respiraba entrecortadamente e intentaba levantarme pero no podía. James se acerco lentamente y me miro, luego movió uno de sus dedos y sentí como me aplastaba contra el suelo, se agacho a mi lado y me tomo por el cabello levantándome la cabeza, haciéndome mirar a Nessa, había mucho fuego a su alrededor.

-Listo para rendirte?-Pregunto apretando su agarre.

-Voy a enviarte al infierno-Dije entrecortadamente. El sonrió y miro a Nessa, el fuego a su alrededor incremento y apretó el agarre en la cinta que había en su cuello. Volvió a mí y con una mano me levanto en el aire y luego me estrello contra la ventana del granero, caí fuertemente en el exterior. Llovía intensamente y yo sentía mi cuerpo muy débil. James llego y se arrodillo a mi lado.

-Solo di las palabras Jacob-Dijo tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos-Que esperas! Dilas ahora!-Grito.

-Yo!-Dijo

-Yo..-Repetí lentamente.

-Te cedo-Agrego.

-Te..Cedo-Dije-Nada!-Grite. Levante mi pierna y le envié un cumulo de energía de una patada. El se enderezo en el aire y cayo de pie. Comenzó a enviarme golpes de energía y yo los desviaba en todas las direcciones con mis antebrazos. Estaba harto y comencé a atacarlo un golpe tras otro. Junte mis brazos arriba de mi cabeza y cree un cumulo para enviarlo de una patada hacia él, luego moví mi brazo derecho como un látigo y le envié otro con más energía. El salió despedido hacia atrás y cayó en el suelo. Luego se levanto lentamente y volvió a atacarme, yo me eleve en el aire y me apoye en el marco de la ventana del granero, le mande un campo de energía y salto en el aire y mando un campo de fuerza haciendo que saliera despedido de la ventana, me enderece a tiempo y caí de pie. Enfurecido creó un cumulo y lo mando en mi dirección, yo abrí mis brazos y lo atrape.

SARAH P.O.V.

Debía hacer algo por mi hijo, el no podía enfrentarse al descendiente de los Putnam, no tenía el suficiente poder para hacerlo. Tome las llaves del auto y me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia la antigua mansión de los Black, haría lo que fuera por salvar la vida de Jacob y si eso significaba romper las reglas del pacto que así fuera.

Cuando llegue me baje rápidamente del auto y subí las escaleras de la casa, Quil estaba apoyado sobre el sillón en el que descansaba William, mi esposo.

-Déjanos solos Quil-Le dije secamente.

Me acerque al sillón y tome una de las manos del que alguna vez fue un hombre joven lleno de vida y ahora no era más que un anciano deteriorado.

-William, tienes que ayudarme-Dije entrecortadamente-Jacob necesita de su padre, su vida está en peligro. Necesito que comprendas! Debes darle tu poder!-Dije.

El me miro por un momento y cerró los ojos.

-Escúchame! Nunca fuiste un verdadero padre para tu hijo! Tu sed de poder no te permitió verlo crecer, ahora tienes una oportunidad de ayudarlo!-Dije derramando lagrimas.

El abrió los ojos-Yo….te ….cedo….mi….poder…Jacob-Dijo entrecortadamente.

Sus ojos se volvieron blancos y una luz salió de ellos. Luego los cerró y suspiro para no volver a abrirlos. Esa era la razón por la que no podía cederse el poder, morías. Acaricie su rostro suavemente y salí a esperar que mi hijo regresara a casa.

JACOB P.O.V.

Mire hacia arriba y un relámpago de luz me toco, sentí como una fuerza entraba en mi, el cumulo de poder que tenía en mis manos incremento de tamaño. James corrió hacia mí y yo impulse el poder en su dirección. Este lo atravesó y se produjo una explosión, James salió despedido hacia atrás y fue absorbido por el fuego.

Me apresure a entrar al granero, las vigas se estaban cayendo por el fuego y esquive un pedazo de techo que se desmorono, el humo no me permitía ver pero pude llegar a donde estaba Nessa. La tome en brazos y aparecí con ella fuera del granero. Camine hacia una carreta que había abandonada y la recosté allí.

Lleve una de mis manos a su garganta y use mi poder para aflojar la cinta de seda, ella fue despertando de a poco. Tosió varias veces y yo la ayude a incorporarse.

-Hey-Dije sonriendo.

-Hey-Respondió ella suavemente.

-Estas bien?-Le pregunte. Ella asintió.

-Y James?-Pregunto mirando a todos lados.

-Tranquila, todo está bien-Le dije yo acariciando su mejilla.

En ese momento llegaron los bomberos y una ambulancia. Los paramédicos y un par de bomberos se aproximaron a nosotros.

-Estan bien?-Pregunto uno de ellos. Nosotros asentimos y él le tendió una manta a Nessa para que se cubriera.

-Había alguien más con ustedes?-Pregunto uno de los bomberos.

Yo asentí.-Un chico, pero no alcanzo a salir antes de la explosión-Dije yo. Ellos asintieron y comenzaron a buscar entre los escombros. Nos encaminamos al auto y Nessa se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y yo me apoye en el capo mientras observaba. Un rato después amaneció y me incline al asiento para tomar mi teléfono, decidí llamar a los chicos.

-Hola?-Pregunto Jasper.

-Jazz, soy yo-Dije.

-Jake? Estas bien? Nessa está bien?-Pregunto elevando la voz.

-Si amigo tranquilo estoy bien, Ness también-Dije.

-Me alegra oírlo amigo, estaba preocupado-Dijo él.

-Emmett está contigo?-Pregunte.

-Si aquí esta, ya te lo paso-Dijo.

-Jacob?-Hablo Emmett.

-Hola amigo-Dije.

-Sehh! Sabía que ibas a darle una patada en el culo a ese cabron-Dijo Emmett soltando una carcajada. Yo rodé los ojos, ni siquiera a las 6 de la mañana podía dejar de verlo todo como una broma.

-Emm podrías por favor ver a mi madre? Debe estar preocupada-Dije.

-Claro Jake, ahora salgo con Jazz para allá, nos vemos dentro de un rato-Dijo. Yo colgué mientras uno de los bomberos se acercaba a nosotros.

-Buscamos en toda el área, no encontramos a nadie-Dijo. Yo fruncí el ceño y asentí. Cuando se fue Ness se volteo a mí.

-Como es eso posible?-Dijo, yo entre al auto y la mire.

-No lo sé-Dije.

-Pero está vivo?-Pregunto asustada.

-Escucha Ness, si está vivo no lo estará por mucho, el está envejeciendo-Le dije acariciando sus mejillas para calmarla. Ella asintió. Yo mire el parabrisas y lo apunte con mi mano haciendo que uno a uno los pedazos de vidrio se reconstruyeran.

Ness me miro y yo puse una de mis manos en su pierna y ella la tomo entre las suyas.

-Te amo Ness, se que después de todo lo que ha pasado es mucho pedir pero quiero que permanezcas a mi lado, quiero que estés conmigo-Le dije.

Ella me miro intensamente-Para siempre-Dijo apretando su agarre. Sonreí y encendí el auto para ir a casa.

Llegamos y los chicos me esperaban con mi madre en el salón. La cual apenas me vio sonrió y me abrazo.

-Están bien?-Pregunto mi madre acercándose a Nessa, la abrazo suavemente y la condujo al sillón.

-Si mama, no te preocupes. Estamos bien-Dije yo.

-Jake acabo de hablar con Alice, Bella y Edward han despertado-Dijo Jazz.

Yo sonreí y pude respirar aliviado. Portar este poder es parte de tu vida, sentir que todo depende de lo que puedas o no hacer me hizo darme cuenta de que lo más importante de todo es que tengo a mis hermanos, si permanecemos juntos podemos conservar nuestro secreto y sobrevivir lo que sea que nos tenga preparado el destino, porque somos los últimos descendientes de los hechiceros de Salem, somos los hijos de Ipswich.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Por favor un OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH de tristeza! Se acabo señoras y señores…. Me dio mucho gusto poder hacer esta historia para ustedes…. No sé si les haya gustado el cambio ligero que le hice al final, se que le quite un poco de misterio al no dejar en una incógnita mayor el paradero de nuestro antagonista James como paso en la peli pero es que no quería un final tan en el aire.. Además quise asegurar que nuestra pareja iba a quedar junta, pueden imaginarse que con Nessa a su lado Jacob no va a volverse adicto a su poder… Que tal el ultimo pensamiento de Jake?

Agradezco todo el apoyo que me dieron y espero que sigan leyendo mis otros fics. Actualmente en curso esta No es una chica normal y en estos días comenzare con otro que se llama Mentes Especiales otro Jacob/Nessie.. XD

Las adoro! Dejenme reviews con su opinión!


End file.
